Throne of Naldere
The Throne of Naldere is the seat of the kings of the Kingdom of Quendrian. The king often holds counsel and meetings in the throne room, and accepts oaths of fealty from his throne. The Throne of Naldere The Throne of Naldere, sometimes called Ulien's Chair, is fashioned in the shape of a chair, carved out of white stone and embelished with wood. The sigil of the ruling house is engraved on the throne, though the sigil of House Quendlös remains, although they have not ruled for three hundred years Kings on the Throne House Quendlös After conquering and unifying the realms of Naldere, Ulien Quendlös proclaimed himself King of Quendrian, By the Light of the Architect and Protector of the Realm. He was crowned in 285 Age of the Sun. This began four hundred and seventy one years of Quendlös dynasty rule. House Algäronn Following the death of the final Quendlös king, Earad in 756 Age of the Sun, the threat of civil war and dynastic fighting was prevalent. While no one attempted to usurp the throne during the time between Earad's death and his successor, there were fears that the noble houses would beginning squabbling for control. Earad's sister, Alaida, who had married into House Algäronn, presented her young son, Bailador to the court as his uncle's possible successor. He was crowned king of Quendrian by the council in 756, and kept the name of his father's house for the new dynasty. List of Kings House Quendlös (285 - 756 AoS) Ulien Quendlös Reigned: 285 - 318 AoS Called the Unifier Uryios Quendlös Reigned: 318 - 330 AoS Son of Ulien Quendlös Uryad Quendlös Reigned: 330 - 352 AoS Son of Ulien Quendlös Uryanos Quendlös Reigned: 352 - 374 AoS Son of Uryad Quendlös Called the Ally Uriotar Quendlös Reigned: 374 - 402 AoS Son of Uryanos Quendlös Urian Quendlös Reigned: 402 - 429 AoS Son of Uriotar Quendlös Ulandos Quendlös Reigned: 429 - 448 AoS Son of Urian Quendlös Uladrios Quendlös Reigned: 448 - 482 AoS Son of Ulandos Quendlös Ulatar Quendlös Reigned: 482 - 523 AoS Son of Uladrios Quendlös Called the Architect Uliad Quendlös Reigned: 523 - 562 AoS Son of Ulatar Quendlös Called Stoneshield Ulien II Reigned: 562 - 585 AoS Son of Uliad Quendlös Called Stormhand Kaladin Quendlös Reigned: 585 - 626 AoS Son of Ulien II Called the Cold [[Earös Quendlös Reigned: 626 - 657 AoS Son of Kaladin Quendlös Earain Quendlös Reigned: 657 - 698 AoS Son of Earös Quendlös Earath Quendlös Reigned: 698 - 730 AoS Son of Earain Quendlös Earad Quendlös Reigned: 730 - 756 AoS Son of Earath Quendlös Called the Final House Algäronn (756 AoS - present) Bailador Algäronn Reigned: 756 - 805 AoS Nephew of Earad Quendlös First Algäronn King Baeron I Reigned: 805 - 880 AoS Son of Bailador Algäronn Called the Long Baeron II Reigned: 880 - 928 AoS Son of Baeron I Called the Old Baeron III Reigned: 928 - 954 AoS Son of Baeron II Called the Wise Raevos I Reigned: 954 - 978 AoS Son of Baeron III Called Ironbelly Raevos II Reigned: 954 -1013 AoS Son of Raevos I Called the Sad King Raegon Reigned: 1013 - 1046 AoS Son of Raevos I Called the Fierce Raevelin Algäronn Reign: 1046 AoS - present Son of Raegon